Before your gone
by Fi-chan nalupi
Summary: Sedikit kisah memilukan antara Natsu dan Lucy. Very bad sumarry. Mind to RnR? #forNaLuDayCompetition


*Before your gone by Fi-chan Nalupi

*Fairy tail by Hiro Mashima

*Warning : Typo, Gaje-est, garing-est, and OOC.

*Tips : (Jangan lupa menyiapkan ember sebelum membaca. Jadi, ketika anda mau muntah atau nangis, ember sudah tersedia)

Let's read!

"Natsu! Tunggu aku!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu, yang kita kenal dengan nama Lucy Heartfilia. Ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan berat sekantong plastik belanjaan yang dijinjingnya.

Mendengar suara yang ia kenal meneriaki namanya, seorang pemuda berambut pink dengan syal putih mirip dengan sisik naga yang membalut lehernya, secara refleks menoleh ke belakang. Ia tersenyum manis ketika melihat kekasihnya berlari dengan cepat mengejarnya. Sebut saja ia Natsu Dragneel, kekasih dari Lucy Heartfilia.

Setelah Lucy sampai di hadapan Natsu, ia mengatur nafasnya yang sempat terengah-engah. Ditatapnya dengan penuh sayang pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Langkah kakimu cepat sekali. Kau dulu pemenang lomba lari marathon ya?" protes Lucy. Natsu yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertawa ringan.

"Ya. Aku memang pemenang lomba lari marathon di h-a-t-i-m-u," goda Natsu dengan mengeja kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Dan sukses membuat Lucy blushing.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Natsu!" ucap Lucy yang masih blusing. Natsu pun terkekeh ketika melihat wajah kekasihnya yang menurutnya itu manis.

"Iya,iya. Perlu bantuan?" tawar Natsu sambil merenggangkan tangan kanannya ke arah kantong plastik yang masih dijinjing Lucy.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu, Natsu," tolak Lucy secara halus.

"Aku tidak repot kok. Aku ini, adalah kekasih yang baik Luce. Jadi aku tak akan membiarkan kau kesusahan seperti itu," jelas Natsu dengan bangga, lalu mengambil kantong plastik itu dari Lucy. Lucy pun tersenyum.

"Ne Natsu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Lucy yang kini sudah berjalan kembali.

"Aku sebenarnya mau ke rumahmu. Eh, ternyata aku bertemu denganmu di sini. Dan kebetulan sekali kau habis berbelanja," jawabnya lalu menunjukkan cengiran khasnya pada Lucy.

"Ya, aku tau, kau ke rumah untuk minta dimasakkan makanan olehku kan Natsu?" tebak Lucy otomatis.

"Eh?! Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Kau bisa membaca pikiranku ya?" selidik Natsu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu Natsu. Aku mengetahuinya karena kau tadi yang bilang," jawab Lucy santai.

"Eh?! Benarkah? Tetapi, kapan aku bilang padamu Luce?" tanya Natsu bingung sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Tadi. Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Ayo cepat. Hari sudah hampir malam," ujar Lucy lalu menambah laju langkahnya. Diikuti oleh Natsu yang sedang tersenyum-senyum ketika khayalan makanan enak menghampiri benaknya.

"Hah, sekarang waktunya memasak," seru Lucy yang sekarang telah berdiri di dapurnya.

"Aku boleh ikut memasak?" tanya Natsu dengan menampilkan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Um,, baiklah. Tapi ingat. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh di dapurku. Aku tak mau lagi melihat dapurku kebakaran seperti satu tahun yang lalu," balas Lucy seraya men-death glare Natsu. Nyali Natsu seketika menciut.

"A-aye," jawab Natsu tergagap.

Kemudian pasangan kekasih itu pun sibuk memasak bersama. Sesekali mereka bercanda tawa, melepaskan kebosanan yang menghampiri. Lucy terus saja sibuk membuat bumbu. Sedangkan Natsu sibuk memanaskan kuah ayam. Setelah selesai membuat bumbu, Lucy pun dengan cekatan memasukkan bumbu buatannya ke dalam panci berisi kuah yang telah mendidih tersebut. Ditunggunya masakan itu dengan senyuman yang terus terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kekar nan hangat memeluk lehernya. Kehangatan tersebut mulai menjalar ke tubuhnya. Deru nafas Natsu terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Luce..," panggil Natsu lirih tepat di belakang telinga Lucy.

"Ya?" jawab Lucy tanpa menoleh.

"Kau akan tetap bersamaku kan? Tak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Natsu tertahan. Entah kenapa dia menanyakan hal yang aneh seperti itu. Ia sendiri tak tahu.

"Tentu saja tidak akan pernah. Aku akan terus bersama denganmu," yakin Lucy walau sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Natsu.

"Benarkah? Kau berjanji?" tanya Natsu lagi.

Lucy pun membalikkan badannya. Pandangannya lurus ke arah mata onix Natsu yang ketakutan. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Natsu yang hangat.

"Kau kenapa Natsu?" tanya Lucy balik dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu Lucy," pinta Natsu.

"Kau sudah tau jawabannya kan? Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Jadi jangan takut. Aku berjanji," balas Lucy dengan disertai senyum manis. Melihat senyum Lucy, Natsu seakan mendapatkan kembali semangatnya. Grin khasnya pun kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Hah, betapa bodohnya aku. Tentu saja Luce tak akan pergi dariku," ucap Natsu dengan semangat sambil memeluk Lucy.

"Kau benar," balas Lucy yang memeluk Natsu erat. Seakan tak ingin kehilangan Natsu seperti ia kehilangan ibu dan ayahnya. Natsu pun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Lucy. Mereka saling mengisi kekosongan hati masing-masing.

Akhirnya masakan Lucy pun sudah matang. Kari ayam pedas kesukaan Natsu itu pun menggoda penciuman pemuda berambut pink tersebut. Matanya mulai berbinar-binar ketika membayangkan lezatnya kari ayam pedas itu. Dengan cekatan, ia duduk di kursi dengan manis sembari menunggu Lucy untuk makan bersamanya.

"ITADAKIMASU!" seru Natsu lantang lalu mulai menyantap makanannya setelah Lucy duduk di hadapannya. Lucy yang melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum manis. "Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Dan tak akan pernah merusak senyummu itu," ucap Lucy dalam hati lalu menyuap beberapa sendok makanannya.

Setelah makan, Natsu dan Lucy pun mengistirahatkan diri mereka di kamar milik Lucy. Natsu merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk Lucy. Sedangkan Lucy sendiri sedang menulis diary di mejanya. Natsu terus menatap punggung Lucy. Lalu tersenyum. "Aku akan terus bersama Luce," ucapnya lalu memejamkan matanya yang mulai memberat.

Setelah Lucy selesai menulis diarynya, ia berjalan menghampiri Natsu yang berbaring di kasur kesayangannya. "Dasar.. Seenaknya saja ia tidur seperti itu," gumam Lucy. Kemudian ia pun berjalan menuju jendela di samping tempat tidurnya. Pandangannya menerobos keluar. Melihat butir-butir kecil berjatuhan dari atas langit. "Oh, sekarang musim salju uh?" ujar Lucy kemudian membuka sedikit jendelanya. Dengan satu tangannya, digapainya sebutir salju yang berada di balik jendela. Dipandangnya salju itu agak lama. Hingga lama-kelamaan salju itu mencair. "Ternyata mereka tak abadi. Tapi semoga saja perasaanku dan Natsu akan tetap abadi."

Setelah itu, Lucy dengan segera menutup cendelanya. Agar angin dingin tak mengganggu Natsu yang tertidur pulas. Dengan perlahan, Lucy mendekati Natsu lalu mengelus puncak kepala berwarna pink itu dengan lembut. "Natsu, gomen ne," kata Lucy selirih mungkin. Dengan air matanya yang sedikit demi sedikit berlinang. "Kau selalu saja membuatku bahagia. Tapi, apa aku bisa membuatmu bahagia? Kau selalu saja berkorban untukku. Tapi, apa aku bisa berkorban untukmu?" lanjutnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hangat menangkap tangan kecilnya yang masih berada di kepala Natsu. Natsu terbangun, lalu duduk di depan Lucy. Tangan kekarnya masih setia menggenggam tangan Lucy sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengusap air mata Lucy. "Dengan keberadaanmu di dekatku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Yang kubutuhkan hanya kau Luce. Jadi jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak ya?" ucap Natsu seraya memeluk Lucy.

"Hmm,, terima kasih Natsu," balas Lucy.

Pagi ini, salju masih tetap turun. Akan tetapi tak selebat tadi malam. Kini Lucy dan Natsu tengah berjalan berdampingan. Lucy berjalan dengan memeluk lengan Natsu. Mereka baru saja berjalan-jalan di taman. Dan sekarang mereka berdua berjalan pulang.

"Luce?" panggil Natsu.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau minum? Aku haus"

"Hum. Aku juga haus."

"Yosh! Baiklah. Tunggu di sini. Aku akan membelikanmu minum di seberang sana," tunjuk Natsu ke arah toko di seberang jalan.

"Baiklah. Cepat kembali. Dan hati-hati kalau menyeberang," nasehat Lucy. Natsu hanya bisa nyengir.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Luce," ucap Natsu lalu berjalan menyeberang jalan. Sedangkan Lucy menunggu Natsu di pinggir jalan. Lucy terus saja menatap Natsu. Entah kenapa firasatnya tiba-tiba tak enak. Setiap langkah Natsu mewakili detak jantung Lucy yang sekarang berdebar.

Tak berapa lama, tiba-tiba firasat buruk Lucy terbukti, ketika ia melihat sebuah truk besar melaju dengan cepat, akan tetapi kehilangan kendali. "NATSUU!" teriak Lucy lantang kemudian berlari cepat ke arah Natsu yang masih berada di tengan jalan raya. Natsu yang terkejut mendengar Lucy memanggil namanya, belum sempat ia menolehkan kepalanya, ia dikejutkan kembali oleh dorongan yang kuat dari belakang badannya. Yang mengakibatkan ia terjatuh ke depan.

BRAAKKK...

Sebuah suara yang mengerikan menjalari gendang telinga Natsu. Dengan segera dibalikkan badannya tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit ketika ia jatuh. Seketika mata Natsu membulat sempurna melihat orang terkasihnya terbaring dengan penuh darah. "Luce,,," ujar Natsu. Lidahnya kelu. Nafasnya berhenti sejenak. Badannya bergetar. Tak terlewatkan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Firasat aneh yang ia rasakan beberapa hari ini terbukti.

Natsu mulai merangkak mendekati Lucy. Setelah ia berhasil berada di samping Lucy, dipeluknya tubuh penuh darah tersebut. "Natsu..," panggil Lucy lirih. Natsu pun memandang Lucy lekat. Air mata tak berhenti mengaliri pipinya. "Jangan menangis," lanjut Lucy tersenyum seraya menghapus air mata Natsu. Hingga darahnya membekas di pipi Natsu. "Ma-af. Pipimu ja-di kotor," ucap Lucy lagi dengan senyum yang masih berada di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum? Apa kau bahagia meninggalkanku?" tanya Natsu agak tergagap. Dadanya terasa nyeri dan sesak.

"Aku bukan senang seperti itu. Tapi.. Aku senang, karena bisa melindungi orang yang aku cintai."

"Lucy no baka! Kau berjanji kan tak akan meninggalkanku? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa.." lidah Natsu semakin kelu.

"Aku akan selalu tepati janjiku Natsu. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu berada di sini bersamamu. Selamanya. Walau aku sudah tak punya tubuh lagi. Percayalah," sahut Lucy sembari menyentuh dada Natsu.

"Aku selalu di sini. Di hatimu," lanjutnya. Seketika tangis Natsu pecah mendengar kalimat Lucy.

"Jangan sedih. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Anggap saja aku sedang pergi keluar negeri dalam waktu yang lama." Lucy terbatuk. Darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Natsu.. Dragneel," kata Lucy sebelum menutup matanya. Melihat Lucy yang terpejam, membuat dada Natsu semakin sesak. Dengan kuat, digoyangkan tubuh Lucy. "Luce! Bangun! Jangan bercanda! Kau tak akan mungkin meninggalkanku seperti ini kan? Iya kan? LUCE!" seru Natsu sambil terus terisak.

Kini Lucy telah selesai dimakamkan. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal Natsu yang masih berjongkok di makam Lucy. "Luce,, Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu untuk menyelamatkanku?"

"Pasti kau sekarang akan berkata bahwa karena kau mencintaiku," jawab Natsu pada batu nisan Lucy sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Natsu lagi.

"Ah ya, kau bilang kau tak akan meninggalkanku. Kau akan tetap bersemayam dalam hatiku. Benar kan?" jawab Natsu lagi. Dan hal tersebut terus berulang-ulang. Hingga satu pertanyaan Natsu yang dia tidak tahu akan jawabannya.

"Setelah kau pergi, aku bersama siapa? Aku hanya punya kau seorang Luce."

Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat familiar menghampiri gendang telinganya. "Kau masih punya teman Natsu. Mereka akan selalu menemani hari-harimu. Jadi jangan bersedih seperti itu lagi ya? Aku tidak suka," bunyi suara itu agak lirih karena tertiup angin. Mendengar itu, Natsu sontak kaget. Secara refleks ia mencari-cari asal suara itu. "Kau benar Luce...," kini Natsu sudah bisa tersenyum walau tak menemukan asal suara itu, akan tetapi ia sangat yakin bahwa Lucy akan terus selalu bersamanya meski tak terlihat.

"Aku akan terus hidup dan bahagia untukmu. Aku tidak akan membuatmu kecewa! Aku akan tetap menunggumu LUCY HEARTFILIA!" seru Natsu dengan semangat yang mengebu-ebu. "AKU MENCINTAIMU LUCY! JANGAN LUPAKAN ITU!" lanjutnya. "Jangan khawatir, aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hari. Jadi kau tak akan kesepian," ucap Natsu sebelum pergi meninggalkan makam Lucy dengan senyum yang mengembang.

The End

Huee! Malah aneh gini ya? Ane kagak bisa buat NaLu sedih. Tapi gimana lagi.. Gak ada ide yang pas.. #digorokpedagangayam. Waktunya udah mefet juga. #alesan. Soalnya sekarang harus lebih fokus ke tugas dari teman-teman #sapayangnanya?

Ya udah.. Aku pasrah aja. /semangatluntur

Okelah. Please review #ojigi.

Salam,

Fi-chan Nalupi


End file.
